That First One Didn't Count
by CaptureGod-Otamegane
Summary: When they were still in the academy something truly awe-full happened. Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed, yes truly tragic, a dark day they wish to forget. This is my version of it with Naruto's parents still alive, lots of NaruHina and SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! *laughing in hysteria* "Read my MINIONS!"**

READ THIS FIRST OR MY HINATA BOT 3000 FROM THE FUTURE WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND STEAL YOUR SHOE LACES, DRINK ALL THE MILK, AND WATCH EVERYTHING THAT'S ON PAY PER VIEW

This story was mean to be funny at first seriously it was all about the comedy at, first quick short and funny, but for some reason it just kept getting longer and longer the story took on a life of it's own adding more drama, I don't even like drama, no idea how it happened, just seemed like the right way to tell it, I guess you don't choose your inspiration it merely chooses you to create it into what it had indented to be , so don't ask me why it's the way it is seriously don't, read it and tell me. the meaning is in the search not the creation,

**I do not own NARUTO, but if I did Hinata would be mine**

* * *

That First One Didn't Count

**Back at the academy the day before genin exams****. **

Naruto and Sasuke were staring daggers at each other (again) centimeters apart, fighting over something or other no one really paid any attention any more since it had become a daily routine for them:

"Shut your ramen hole and get out of my face, dobe!"

"Take it **BACK **teme!"

"Make me!"

Meanwhile in the back ignoring Iruka sensei like usual Kiba and Shikamaru were tossing Akamaru's toy ball around to pass the time, then Kiba through it a bit to far out of Shikamaru's reach, he jumps back to catch it but lands on someone's back. Shikamaru looks back to apologize but the words never left his mouth.

He and the rest of room where focused only on two other mouths. When Naruto was pushed forward his face collided with Sasuke's, and **"**_**OMG! They were kissing!"**_ was all anyone could think.

Eye's wide in alarm and horror the two enemies tore away from each other and did the only thing that came to mind. And at the same time each yelled:

**"Hinata I need you!**"Naruto said to the shy and quiet girl with the lavender eyes now by his side.

**"Sakura come here!" **was all Sasuke had to say for her to appear be for him in all her pink glory.

Everyone in class was beginning to pull back to their senses when something new put them back into _**shock & awe**_ mode. Simultaneously and in symmetry Naruto and Sasuke plaster their faces to a surprised and bewildered Hinata and Sakura. It all happened in one motion and couldn't have been better if it was planned that way. (cough, cough)

Neither Naruto or Sasuke would let up until they were sure the kiss from before was washed way by the lips of the girls. Seconds seemed like days in the continued silence as the onlookers simply stared. Finally satisfied the two pairs pulled apart, Hinata and Sakura seemed to melt in each boy's arms (steam practicaly came out of their heads) as they turned into two very content pink and blue euphoric puddles of goo on the floor.

Then Sasuke and Naruto made the mistake of looking back at each other, their eye's filled with rage and disgust. Naruto scooped Hinata from the floor into his chest, "Let's go home Hinata!" and bolted for the door. For some reason the girl was giggling maniacally to herself, she had her arms around his waist and was waving like a flag as Naruto left at top speed almost taking the door off its hinges, " hehehe, ok Naruto-kun!" .

In the same moment Sasuke scraped Sakura off the ground in to his open arms, "Lets get out of here." She had just enough time to wrap her arms around his neck (good thing too) before he jumped out the window seal into the open air, "Oh Sasuke darling!" was all that was heard from a distance.

The room let out a collective breath they were holding, the fast pace of all the shocking events was causing an array of delayed reactions to spread across the class like a wave. Ino looked like she had her hopes and dreams stomped on and crumbled into the wind, she muttered a faint "what about me" had fainted, luckily she was caught by Choji but only because he had forgotten about the chip bag he dropped on the floor. In fact he was so surprised the turn of events that he even forgot he was hungry.

Kiba scooped up Akamaru to place him on his usual perch on his head and was trying to decide whether he should track his friends down or not. He looked over to Shino for some kind of conformation, and as if reading his mind (which would be creepy if he could, cause you know '_bugs'_) all Kiba got from Shino was a raised eyebrow and a shrug meaning, _"Not our business, let them work it out."_ Kiba knew his friend was right because despite the way he seemed Shino was an observant and caring friend.

Only Shikamaru seemed unfazed by what happened, because he was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. On the inside he was sweating bullets, he knew once roomers started people would want to know how it happened,.

All of Sasuke's fan girls (some of whom were just nuts) would blame him for ruining their dreams of taking the last Uchiha's first kiss, and the only one who'd get it worse then him was Naruto, but that was only if those crazy girls would actually harm the son of the Hokage. Few would besides Ino or Sakura (and we know she's not going to do anything) which meant he was done for. "So troublesome, all of it, so much trouble."

Iruka sensei was the first to regain his composer as he tried in vane to regain his class but soon gave up, "Since when did you get here and how much of that did you see sempai." Poof! There was Kakashi with an amused look on his face (for once not reading his favorite series '_Make Out Paradise'_), "I was only passing by when I smelled something exciting coming off your students Iruka-san."

The young man could only put his hands in his face as he watched the beginnings of the many stories, rumors, and gossip he was so sure would end up spreading like wildfire within days if not hours all over town, and it was had to be his class.

'_Oh, Kami!_' he though the last of the Uchiha and the Hokage's son. Please don't let me be the one to tell the lord Hogake. "Kakashi-sempai if Minato-sama ever learns of this would please be the one to inform hi-" Iruka looked up and Kakashi was gone _'Oh great'_. What was in his place was a Kakashi plushy holding a note:

"_Iruka sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have an urgent secret mission far away where no one will be able to contact me. I'll be back in a few days and will be leaving everything up to you, good luck with Minato 'wink'."_

_Kakashi H._

Iruka thought to himself _"Why of all times, damn him Kakashi." _As the bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day Iruka decided to himself that he was going to call in sick tomorrow, as his chattering students began to spread the word to their motor mouthed friends.

**Back at the Namikaze manor**

Naruto was pacing back and forth in the sitting room with an ecstatic Hinata sitting on his couch. The girl was so happy that you could practically see the thought bubbles forming over her head (FYI some you reading this may start to hear loud wedding bells ringing in your ears, plz don't fight it the urge to through rice/confetti into the air, it just means the subliminal messages are working).

While a mortified Naruto couldn't stop thinking that he just forced himself onto his best friend, oblivious to the girl's joy. "Hinata, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to get rid of the taste of '**hate**' so bad that kissing you was the first thing that came to mind. **Please **Hinata can you ever forgive me!"

"Naruto-kun." she motioned for him to sit on the couch next to her _'Oh please let me be able to say this to Naruto-kun'_. "N-Naruto-kun I would n-never be mad at you, for_ for anything."

"What. Your not mad, why? I did something horrible to -" he never finished that though because Hinata had pushed him over so he was lying on the couch and had straddled him on the navel just as quickly.

But that wasn't what stunned him the most, it was that her face showed genuine anger now. Naruto was so confused and didn't know what to think about this once shy girl he liked so much. "Don't you **ever **say kissing me was horrible, I was happy, I thought you liked me" tears brimmed her eyes as she started to shiver over him. Not knowing what to say as his heart filled with sadness and regret at what he said, Naruto could only stare into the two pools of lavender he had grown so accustomed to over the years growing up together.

"Hinata when we kissed it was so good that it seemed erase that bad moment before it." with a hint of a plea in his voice.

At that she couldn't stop herself she clamed his lips for her own, and with out even pulling away she said "If you ever want me to erase all the bad things, all you have to do is ask" with a giggle.

Kushina had just came home from a day of shopping which had been interesting, on her way back she heard a group of young shinobi talking about Naruto and his friends _'Oh well'_ she thought they were a popular bunch, it made her smile. As she walked into the kitchen (arms full of bags) from the back door she heard a strange shuffling sound coming from the sitting room, _'Must be Naruto'_.

As she stepped into the living room only her years of shinobi training kept her from screaming and dropping her bags. Naruto and Hinata _'that hussy'_ were in a highly age inappropriate position on her sofa. _'She had half a mind to snatch that trick off her son and_ wait this was Hinata and she loved Naruto'_.

But that didn't mean she had to be glad about it. Kushina used silent stealth justu to slowly back out of the room, put her bags down and exited the way she came (she is so a cool mom). She decided with a teary huff that they were no longer children and would tell her what was going on in good time.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to go straight to Minato and tell him what she saw. She took the fasted route to the Hokage Tower, through the woods behind their home.

**Woods behind the Namikaze manor**

Sasuke had taken Sakura to his favorite place in the village to rest under his favorite tree. Ever since the Hokage forced Sasuke to live with him and his family after the massacre of his clan, he had always found peace among the tall pines, oaks, and spruce. Away from the yellow haired, loud mouth (ugh don't thing about that) fool.

And right now he was enjoying the cooling shade of the forest. Sakura was next to him, panting like she had run a marathon and was trying to catch her breath. He was trying to ignore her but was not quite able to. A light breeze carried her sent over to him _'cherry blossoms'_ , it was like an adrenalin shot, overpowering all his other senses, it took all his willpower not to jump her then and there. Not sure why he felt that way Sasuke decided to silently brood over the fact that the small grin on his face refused to go away. Sakura on the other hand understood completely.

1. She was panting so hard because of the heavy make out session they had just finished (at the thought little hearts flowed out of her eyes and floated off into the sky)

2. She couldn't catch her breath because Sasuke nearly sucked her voice out her throat _'she could almost see it in his eyes, she thought, destroy every last speck of Naruto DNA by drowning them with Sakura DNA'_ that made her blush deeper that she already was.

Noticing the small grin on his face with his eyes closed she could tell she had done her job, _'and done it well, if she didn't' say so herself'._ Taking the chance of a lifetime Sakura decided to nuzzle herself into his unguarded shoulder.

Sasuke tensed when he felt her lean into him, he was ready to shaker off and bolt. Then, a thought he never had before came to him,

'_Maybe he didn't need to be alone and distance himself from everyone every second of the day, and girls weren't just crazy and after him. They were warm and soft and smelled so, so good'_ and as Sasuke said this to himself he unconsciously wrapped his arm around Sakura's delicate frame amused that she used the new open space to pull herself closer to his core even as she continued to sleep.

Kushina was on her way to speak with her husband at Hokage Tower, taking a shortcut through the woods. As she sped atop tree branches, she suddenly focused her chakra into her feet to root her to the tree she was in, the unexpected stop jerked her forward so she had to steady herself on a nearby branch. Looking down to focus on what had caused her to stop.

It was her foster son Sasuke sleeping under his favorite tree, but that's not why she stopped, it was because he wasn't alone. Which for him was strange. It took Kushina a minute to realize that the girl sleeping next to him was Sakura from his class.

'_What the hell was going on today, why were these little tramps getting so close to her sons'_ ready to break them apart Kushina noticed a small smile on Sasuke's face _'wait Sasuke never smiles, __**ever**__. Is he really that happy right now? Maybe it's a good thing that he's found someone to be with _(again, awesome mom)_. _

_The girl was clearly ecstatic from the look on her face' _(probably dreaming about what happened). Letting out a small sigh Kushina didn't separate them, but instead returned to her search for Minato at double the pace. _'I'll make him find Iruka so that bastard can tell me what the hell is going on with her _(soon to be full fledged shinobi)_ sons'_

**Hokage Tower**

Minato, "Ah, ah CHO!" sniff "Hiashi hand me those Kleenex would you please,"

Hiashi, "Here my lord."

Minato, "I know its Spring and all but I'm the freaking Hokage, why do I keep sneezing."

* * *

If you review my story I'll send Hinata Bot 3000 to your house to rub your feet, if you don't Hinata Bot will enter pout program 305 and wont stop crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: MUHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! *laughing in hysteria* "Read my MINIONS!"**

READ THIS FIRST OR MY HINATA BOT 3000 FROM THE FUTURE WILL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND STEAL YOUR SHOE LACES, DRINK ALL THE MILK, AND WATCH EVERYTHING THAT'S ON PAY PER VIEW

First thank you to **jenny77** for being the first person to review my first ever story, as well as the rest of you. As per jenny77's request her very own Kakashi clone will be sent to your home courtesy of Orochimaru Evil Inc. If he doesn't show up assume he is late and bide your time by reading my new chapter and reviewing. Please take note that the way some of the characters speak might be a little different from last chapter, its because I'm still working out exactly how I want them to sound like. There will be little NaruHina and SasuSaku (BOO!) this chapter because I want to write about everyone's post 'incident' reactions. Don't worry it's still a good chapter (YAY!). Be patient because chapter 3 is graduation/ grad party, I'll add lots of icha icha and more pairings for the later chapters.

_(__**SPOILER ALERT**__ ~guess who gets to ride in a yellow limousine~_ )

**I do not own NARUTO, but if I did I'd put bells on all the ninjas.**

* * *

The Hot Topic

**Iruka's House**

Iruka was kicking it on his couch watching his favorite show on Nin TV (side inside story, maybe?) _Dancing with the Ninja Stars_ (shuriken isn't as funny), trying to forget what had happened in his class earlier that day.

He was planning to stay well away from every member of the Hogake's household hoping not get in trouble.

"Chibi Kakashi, who do you think gets voted off tonight."

The Kakashi plushy merely sat there giving him that famous Kakashi stare.

Iruka couldn't believe he actually brought the thing home with him, he wanted to act cool by giving it to one of his female students, but what was he to do.

It wasn't like he was just going to give it away, what if Kakashi got mad at him. Sighing to himself he thought, _'I need to get a life, God my students get more action them me_.'

He hadn't had a woman in what was like forever, and couldn't help but check out his 'blossoming' students. Groaning at his lack of 'game', he gets up to make some more butterscotch caramel popcorn (mmm good), chibi Kakashi gets knocked to the ground and Iruka spots a pull string on it's back. He picks it up and sits back down.

'_Well I never noticed that, I wonder what it'll say if I pull it.'_ **zip **, tiny Kakashi voice, "Tiger, horse, monkey, dragon summoning jutsu" Poof! The real Kakashi was now sitting on Iruka's lap. "**AHH!**"

"K-Kakashi? W-what are you doing here, I thought you were on a secret S-Class mission."

"Well I finished much earlier than expected and also, you summoned me", Iruka "How?"

Kakashi got a sparkle in his eye, "it's my own variation on the summoning justu, I call it an 'Emergency Summon Doll'" he said all excited. "It's for shinobi who don't have the time or power to do it themselves, it also can be used to extract ninja from dangerous missions."

"So why'd you leave it with me."

Kakashi could only shrug, "I had expected you to give it to those cute students you were always eyeing."

"Wha-?, Kakashi I would never d" Kakashi cut him off, "I had hoped to be in the arms of a cute girl,

not a closet hentai (look it up) like you Iruka."

"As a matter of fact Iruka why did you even keep it, do you secretly collect dolls?"

Iruka didn't know what to say, Kakashi explained all this while still sitting on his lap, and how did he know what he had been thinking. (sharingan)

"Though maybe I don't mind being in your arms Iruka." Kakashi whispered while leaning in.

That's what did it for Iruka, brain overloaded, all he could manage was a, "I'm not a-" before he blacked out.

'_Well that was surprisingly fun'_ Kakashi thought. Then proceeded to kick Iruka off his own couch

(he was foaming at the mouth now), and eat the unconscious man's popcorn as he got comfy on the couch. "Eek, I love this show."

**Hokage Tower**

Minato was sitting at his desk wondering why his wife had to kick in his door just to tell him some fantasy about Naruto getting it on with Hinata in their living room and Sasuke sleeping with an actual girl.

'_Where did all this come from?'_ This thing with Hinata didn't seem possible,

and as much as it pained him he knew Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and wasn't likely to make the first move. And as for Sasuke, in all the years he's been at their home Minato has never seen him spend time with anyone, **ever**.

"I'll get him on the phone Iruka right away dear." Minato said while picking up his sleek new mobile blackberry storm 2 special nin addition (yea being Hokage you get all the pimp gear).

Kushina finally shut up as she waited to hear how it all happened.

Hiashi's rage had been building since hearing Kushina's story about his daughter, but wouldn't act upon it so close to the Hokage. He controlled himself and silently waited for the explanation.

_**At the other end of the line.**_ "Hello? Oh, good evening Lord Hokage this is Kakashi "

"I was just spending some quality time with Iruka, he gets so lonely sir." he said with a full on evil grin (you couldn't see it, but you knew it was there) "What about students kissing?"

"Oh ,so you have heard the story about Naruto and Sasuke kissing." Kakashi had to drop the receiver and cover his ears to steel his nerves for this one.

_**Back at the tower.**_ "**WHAAAAT!**" "What do mean Naruto and Sasuke kissed!" "They're not ga-. They would never." Minato was on the brink of teleporting strait to Kakashi. Meanwhile Hiashi's anger melted into hilarity, it was harder to hide then his rage. He managed to stay quiet but couldn't keep his shoulders from shaking. _'O Kami, there gay, hahah.'_ "Were is Iruka, where was he when all this was going on." **THUNK!** As Kushina hit the floor, feinting at the idea of her boys engaging in _'forbidden love'_ (ok, no more shoujo manga for her).

Kakashi feared the Hokage might snap, and nobody wanted that. The last time that happened, the 9 Tailed Demon Fox got the crap kicked out of it and sealed itself inside Naruto just to escape his wrath (yup I made Minato the ultimate badass). "Please remain calm my lord, Iruka is…" he looked down _'still foaming'_, "Incapacitated, but if you listen I'll explain, Iruka told me." he was never going to tell Minato that he was there too. It took a while for Minato to compose himself and revive his wife before they could piece the two stories together. "So your telling me that because of this accident, they both acted on instinct to reassert their masculinity by kissing girls they 'presumably' liked." Kakashi, "Hai."

"Very well, Kakashi good night." click. Now that he understood everything Minato thought

it was all very funny and kind of proud that his sons had each scored a babe in the process. He started to reminisce about a similar situation in his youth (now that's a whole different story you don't want to ask about, seriously people died asking about it ask Kakashi) and started to lose himself in his memories. Hiashi wasn't angry or happy, he wasn't anything. Still unsure as how to take this news, he returned to his cold, indifferent Hyuga stare. Happy that her boys liked girls and not each other, Kushina had an idea that she thought was awesome.

"Hey Minato, use that thing you put on them to find them, see where they are now."

"You mean that tracking device I put in there clothes so we could always find them?" "Yea that's the one."

"It only works with Naruto, Sasuke was to smart to let himself get bugged."

"So then check Naruto maybe he's with Hinata, do it now." It was a command. Minato didn't really want to spy on his kid during a date, but because someone wont put out if he doesn't,

like a good Hokage he opens his laptop and pulls up the file that will show him where to find his miniature. "There headed towards the Hyuga compound, hey there by your place Hiashi. I don't know where Sasuke is, could be anywhere." (check under Sakura's skirt)

Kushina went all misty eyed, "Aw, Naruto is walking Hinata home, isn't that sweet Hiashi." (what about Sasuke?) the mother said to the clan head.

Truth be told, Hiashi new this day would come seeing as they were both clan first born and so close, but not like this and so suddenly. But now that he knew his daughter hadn't instigated the relationship with the Namikaze boy (though she certainly did finish it) Hiashi saw it as an opportunity to bring the two clans closer together,

which would strengthen his own clans position within the village.

Seeing as Naruto was the Hokage's son, if a bit dimwitted, he saw no reason to object. "Lord Hokage, I find no reason to deny there relationship as long no indecencies are discovered and it remains morally pure."

'_Fat chance of that happening.'_ the Hokage thought, "Sounds like the go-ahead to me.

Thank you for being so understanding Hiashi, now if you please excuse me there are many preparations left for tomorrow's graduation, we will see you after the ceremony." Kushina put her two cents in,

"I know Naruto will treat her right." "Yes I know Hinata will do the same." As he left he used his byakugan to memorize the code and file that track Naruto, _'I know he will, cause I'll be watching.' _

**Inuzuka Residence **

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were chilling at Kiba's place, they were on the roof trying to hit the wings off dragonflies with their kunai. (Shino was kicking their asses, he was 10 for 10, his clan hated the Tonbo clan in Iwa, made for good practice)

All of them had been thinking over the day's events. Shikamaru couldn't believe the day he had to endure, every Sasuke fan girl in the city was after him, which was a lot considering how large the Hidden Leaf was.

Ether they wanted to beat to a him to a pulp for ruining there hopes of ever dating Sasuke,

or smother him for granting there yaoi dreams.

He had to disguise himself as Choji using the transformation justu, just so they wouldn't get mobbed on the way to Kiba's place. "Man, today was such a drag, I didn't know stalkers were so - well crazy (Really? It never occurred to you.). What do you guys think about what happened today." **thump,** "Got one."

"I think that they'll make good couples, and it was time Naruto realized Hinata's feelings." Shino mentioned.

"Yea I guess so."

Kiba didn't bother to answer, he was to busy staring at nothing and wondering if he should have followed Hinata and Naruto like he wanted to. It took him a second to register what Shikamaru had said since it sounded like he was talking at a distance. Kiba looks over, "What'd you say?"

Slightly annoyed at repeating himself, "Tsk, I said that at least they have dates for the dance after the graduation, because you know its better than going stag (Shikamaru, stag, get it. _wink wink_).

"W-what, do you really they would go as a pair."

"What's it to you Kiba, I thought you weren't even going." Shino said looking his friend straight in the eyes with a world class poker face. "What are you talking about, I only meant um, that -well… Hey look at that." Kiba pointed down towards the street

From their viewpoint they could see a jovial Naruto walking hand-in-hand with Hinata, and the girl was unmistakably living on cloud nine. He was talking with overly-exaggerated movements as she answered him with nothing but giggles, each clearly enjoying they're effect on the other.

Off the hook, Kiba allowed his thoughts to drift back to the girl, being escorted home. "I wonder what they've been doing, its so late", Shikamaru asked. Shino almost had an actual smile, "What ever it was, it must have been outstanding from the look on their faces."

Again, Kiba forgot to respond. Occupied with the 'blissful' notion that he was walking Hinata home planning for the upcoming dance after spending the day together. And his friends didn't bother to ask him what was on his mind, as the conversation shifted back to the chaos from that morning.

**Thud, thud** "I win." "Aw man, what a drag."

**Woods behind the Namikaze manor** (yes there still there)

It had been so cozy in each other's arms for Sasuke and Sakura that 'going home' hadn't occurred to them until well after dark. "So uh, you want me to take you home?" "No it's ok." skeptical look "Sasuke it's fine, besides I wouldn't want you there when my parents trip out over me breaking curfew." "Uh huh." (Sasuke isn't so great at social skills) Awkward silence almost overtook them, but before it could grab hold Sakura stole a swift kiss goodbye and (with a bit of a prance) walked past an amazed Sasuke. She new he was watching, and liked it. So she adopted a hip swerve for an added effect, knowing Sasuke wouldn't be able to pull his eyes away as she made her way home.

* * *

If you review my story maybe you'll get a personalized NARUTO plushy that talks when you pull their string, if you don't Hinata Bot will enter pout program 305 and wont stop crying.


End file.
